Phineas and Ferb: A Disney Army
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: When Doofenshmirtz raises a vast army of wicked Disney villains, it is up to Perry, Phineas, and Ferb to save not only the Tri-State Area, but possibly the world from the arsenal of Disney antagonists!


Phineas and Ferb: A Disney Army

Chapter 1 - The Villain Army

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. Perry clicked a button behind the tree, opening a chute to his lair under Phineas and Ferb's house. Perry landed in his chair.

"Ah! Agent P.! Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying up large quantities of Disney movies. We have no idea why... just! I'll explain. Earlier today, Agent Peter spotted Doofenshmirtz buying six Beauty and the Beast movies made by Disney, six more of The Little Mermaids 1, 2, and 3; six of each! He's also bought up six of the Sleeping Beauty movies! We need you to find out what Doof is up to! Good luck Agent P.!" Monogram said.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

Perry landed at the top of DEI.

"Ah Perry the-"

"Heinz, do we come on now?"

"Oh be quiet... strange girl in the shadows..." Doof said. Doof chuckled nervously. Perry growled.

"Anyway! Allow me to finish! Ah, Perry the Platypus! Your timing is impeccable... and by impeccable I mean, COMPLETELY PECCABLE! Okay now!" Doof said. A purple squid arm swung it's way around Perry's arms, hands, and legs, preventing him from having any chance of escape.

"Perry the Platypus, meet Ursula from The Little Mermaid! I'm sure you've seen the movie, but if you haven't, I'll explain! It's about a mermaid princess named Nariel who-"

"It's Ariel, Heinz!" Ursula said.

"Oh, sorry! It's about a mermaid princess named Ariel who wants to become human!" Doofenshmirtz finished. Perry had an annoyed look on his face.

"Okay, so you've seen the movie...? Okay, we're good!" Doof said. Perry couldn't believe his eyes. Ursula had jumped out of The Little Mermaid!

"She's not the only evil villain I have! I also have Gaston and Forte... I had to bolt Forte to my wall, or else he'd tip over... I don't want to talk about it. Now I just need Malificent, Morgana, Marina del Ray, and the wicked Queen from Snow White!" Doof said. Perry chattered, as if saying "They're going to turn on you!"

"No, no they're not!" Doof complained. Perry stuck firm to his thought.

Phineas and Ferb started to build a giant house for a pool.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatchyadoooooooin'?" Isabella, their next door neighbor, asked.

"Ferb and I are building a house pool!" Phineas said.

"Wouldn't you drown?" Isabella asked.

"We tricked out the house to allow us to breathe, but still swim; so we're practically Merpeople!" Phineas stated.

"Cool!" Isabella said, "can I help?" Phineas nodded.

"We still need the ingredient to make the water breathable. You should be able to find the ingredient at this building!" Phineas said as he brought up a picture of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"How do you know?" Isabella asked curiously.

"While we were building the vortex sprayer on the night of the apocalypse, I saw a material used to help breathing; it was a pollution destroyer! If Ferb and I can synthesize it, we can make water that allows you to breathe underwater!" Phineas said.

"K! I'll be back in... probably an hour!" Isabella estimated.

"Cool! See ya!" Phineas said.

Doofenshmirtz put the disc of Sleeping Beauty in the Disney Villain Retriever-Inator. He flipped a lever. A yellow ray shot out and Malificent appeared. Pretty soon, there was a knocking at the door.

"Oh man! That had better not be those cute little Fireside Girls, or else I'll trap them here and tell them to never come to this apartment again! Mostly because I finally lost those last ten pounds!" Doofenshmirtz said as he opened the door.

"Thanks! I was wondering I you had the Sonic Pollution Destroyer 3000..." the girl at the door said.

"Oh sure! It's right over there!" Doofenshmirtz said as he pointed towards a pile of spare parts and materials. The girl walked over and picked it up.

"Thanks, mister! See ya!" she started towards the door.

"Hey Perry! Hey Ursula!" the girl said. She stopped at the door and spun around.

"I'm officially pretending I'm not here..." The girl said. The girl darted towards the elevator. She pressed floor one. The doors closed.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen..." Isabella said.


End file.
